


Don't touch my stuff

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Series: Edward Iron [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Bashing, Dark Tony Stark, Darkfic, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Tony Stark, Hydra wins in this guys, I swear the Avengers just got bashed because they wanted to., M/M, changes into consensualish, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Following the first part: Edward Iron, the Winter Soldier finishes off another target.As he was returning, Captain America and his fellow Avengers cornered him.Tony wasn't thrilled at all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, WinterSoldier/Tony Stark
Series: Edward Iron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588465
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	1. Meeting the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Multy chaptered Fanfiction.
> 
> First Chapter (and the whole fic) includes my fill for BBB 19 U3: Darkfic
> 
> I don't know if this can be included for my bingo, but I thought I give it a shot.
> 
> 3 Chapters have been written.
> 
> It will be finished by march after my exams.

**T** he mission had gone smoothly. Vanko had been neutralized and his secondary handler, an AI called J.A.T.I.L. _ (James and Tony in love) _ , had already contacted Iron, who had told him to stay in one of the safe houses near NYC. At this moment he was waiting for his extraction, playing sitting duck for now. He followed his orders, strange as they may be. Nowadays the Winter Soldier often got those strange orders. ‘Stay safe’ instead of ‘be most efficient’. 

‘Never engage and don’t return unless I’ll come and get you’ instead of ‘engage and kill Captain America, the Avengers and return immediately.’

Ever since his last recalibration, which had been over two years ago, his handler hadn’t changed, and thus this orders remained. In some ways he enjoyed Edward Iron. His handler treated him humanely. He invoke strange needs and desires, things his other half readily engaged in with Iron. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to share all those with his alter but he couldn’t help it. While the other was never aware of what Winter did, not as highly as him at least, Winter was completely aware of what the other did. Thus Winter knew of Iron’s more tender side. He knew that Iron would protect his alter ego, and in extension him. Also, if Winter was being honest, the sex wasn’t terrible and the situations bordering on domesticity felt nice, safe even.

He’d been lost in his thoughts for a while, shifting awareness between Bucky and Winter, when there was a loud crash and the door was thrown from its hinges. Immediately he let a knife slight into one hand while the other pointed a gun at the intruder. As he was ready to shoot, he heard a slight yelp and then a disbelieved: “Bucky”

He had failed. Not sure what to do, as his order stated clearly to not engage, he lowered his gun a fraction searching for a way out, without risking to run into the blondes back up.

Winter knew he was screwed the moment Captain America touched his comm. 

\----

**A** couple of hours later found James in a containment unit in Stark Tower. He had taken control after a few failed attempts of his other side to escape without causing too much damage. The past few months he had realized, that there was another him. He was pretty sure that the Winter Soldier knew more of him than the other way, but he felt strangely at peace knowing another being is inside him. Created due to intense pain and distress over years of torture. Created to protect James, or what was left of the man once known as Bucky. The man also had realized that the moments he had no recollection of, especially whenever he found himself with blood all over his tactical gear, had to be moments Winter took full control. 

James had also come to terms with the fact, that the man he loved was most likely using him as Hydras fist as well. He knew he should feel hatred and disgust. Should try to fight against the other brunet, Should defect and turn himself in. Yet, somehow, he couldn’t. Tony was always tender with him after missions. Even when Tony was reeled up, angry beyond normal measures, he still took his time to inspect James for injuries, showering with him, washing him underneath the spray. After the shower, he always would take one of the fluffier towels and carefully rub James dry before he did a much harsher job for himself. In the following lovemaking, because it couldn’t be described as anything else, Tony carest him. The smaller man cherished every cervices of his body, every nudge and every angle was peppered with kisses and tingling touches.

Afterward, Tony would stuff him full with food, urge him to rehydrate, only eating himself after James declared to be nearly busting. Then, as if that wasn’t proof of Tony’s care for him alone, he would ask him what James wanted to do. In a laughable boost of doubt, James ones had requested for Tony to leave him and letting him be. The hurt expression, the sadden glint of those honey-toned eyes, when Tony complied and left without anything but his toothbrush, left James in that ridiculous big living space of his, with guilt nagging at him. Not more than five hours later he had wandered the halls of the base in search of his genius. When he found him, he had apologized and asked him to stay with him, make love with him once again. Tony had complied and after he had held onto James so tightly, as if he feared, that James would reconsider it and walk away from the man he loved forever.

In those moments he knew that he would never leave Tony and if that meant being on the side of people who once used him as a thing, still saw him as such, then so be it.

Yet, that was neither here nor there, as he currently had far more pressing matters to focus on. Namely, his former best friend, who sat outside the glass-wall and stared intently at him. James wasn’t so sure how to proceed from here.

“Bucky…” a soft quivering sound warped around the syllables of an old name. That word alone betrayed so many emotions. James wasn’t interested in investigating them. He sat still, unblinkingly opposite the other man. “Bucky, please… We can help you! Whatever Hydra had done to you, we can find a solution. I promise. Just… Bucks…” Rogers pleaded, holding desperately onto the man he remembered.

‘Foolish’, scoffed a darker part of him, probably Winter. He loved that punk, back before the war. James knew that much. A lifetime ago, if their roles had been reversed, James would be pleading too. ‘But that’s the point, right? A lifetime ago… I’m not that man anymore and he isn’t that squirt I had to… had to protect?’ His thoughts concerning and memories of his past were somewhat hazy. Still, the red-rimmed puffy eyes, the blue so strongly reminding of the clear sky, pulled at James’ heartstrings.

“Steve… Don’t promise stuff you can’t keep.” maybe he shouldn't use Rogers's first name. Somehow it felt wrong. Way too intimate, much too familiar for James to use. Sadly, the damage was done. Before Rogers reacted with words, his whole face lit up, his eyes filled with hope and adoration and a steely determination.

“I’ll do whatever it takes! I promise you. I’ll protect you Bucky. We’ll be together again. Just like back then. Till the end of line, you remember, Bucky? Do ya?”

“It’s hazy… but I remember ya fighting each an’ everyone”, he deliberately let the foreign Brooklyn accent roll off his tongue. He had to force himself to use it, but it was his best bet to invoke sympathy and nostalgia with the blonde. He hoped he could guile him into believing James to be no threat so that he could easily slip away and get back to Tony. Bucky’s main problem was Natalia anyway. Should Romanova decide that he was a threat, he would have to resort to all his abilities to fight his way out. 

Just as Steve was about to reply, the doors opened with a bang and in marched a very cross looking Anthony Stark. The man’s eyes were ablaze with fury and his walk was poised, far more stroding than walking. Romanova would know that Tony was beyond furious, Rogers wouldn’t. 

“Hey Tony… Look who we found!”, Steve had gotten up from his chair and looked excitedly towards Tony. His blue eyes were big and shining with happiness. All in all, he looked like an overexcited Labrador. Thus in his excitement, he didn’t realize that the engineers' tight-lipped expression wasn’t from stress rather from annoyance. 

A short flicker of his eyes towards the cage told Bucky everything he needed to know. Whatever was going to follow it wouldn’t be pretty. “Good for you, Cap. And I guess good for our frosty over here. Got anything out of him yet?” 

Steve missed the coldness, the harsh edge to the tone. He missed the tense shoulders, or if he noticed them he accounted for all those things to Tony’s constant stress with SI. “Not much, no”, the blonde said sadly. “Just that he remembers me picking fights. Which… which means that he will be right as rain in due time, won’t he Tony?”

“Sure, capsicle. Right as rain…”, with this Tony came to a halt beside Steve and turned completely in Buckys direction. The latter fought the impulse to bow his head in submission, felt the other him creeping forward, wanting to offer himself for punishment. He was ashamed of his failure. Ashamed of Tony seeing him like this. He knew he ruined some of the other brunet plans. He wanted to cower and apologize to his lover. A minute shake of Tony’s head stopped Bucky. Right, pretend to not knowing each other. Bracing himself to assume his role, Bucky gave Tony a once over. ‘Pretend- don’t let them see… Only he may know-’ 

“Mr. Stark, I assume?” and whatever else he wanted to say was replaced by: “threat level 9. do not approach without serve reinforcement. Do not try to capture. Do not kill unless only way of escape. Abort mission when faced with Dr. Anthony Edward Stark. “

Silence followed. Had James not years of experience and another him inside him, he would have blushed in embarrassment. That had been old threat assessment statements from before. Giving such a treatment towards his current lover was the most embarrassing thing he had done.

Surprisingly it was Steve who recovered first. “Tony, he doesn’t mean it. I promise. that… He didn’t do that with any of the others. He didn’t do it with me. Probably just the stress of the situation right now. He’s harmless! I promise!”

The placating words could be amusing if Tony had been in the mood for it. The assessment was no news for him and he had prided himself with that knowledge a while ago. Even the most feared and corrupted organization and their prized attack dog feared him. He had known the difference between Iron man and Dr. Stark in that assessment. Not he as Iron man was the threat itself. No, it was him, Anthony, who was seen as the far worst threat.

He had felt honored and also concerned that Hydra had seen through all the glamour and glitter. Had successfully analyzed him, whereas SHIELD, where Natasha, had failed. Further investigation on his part had led him to contact Hydra, to hear them out. Albeit only after he nearly destroyed their whole network with a simple hacking escape of his. Finding out that Hydra had lend the Asset to Obie, had struck a deal with that traitor so he could take over SI for the duration until Anthony himself would be old enough, - or dead- and Hydra gaining the serum, yeah that had been a fun week. 

He was about to deluge all those information towards his so-called team when JARVIS overheard them talking about his mother's death. That had been three years ago. Up to this date, Rogers has not deemed it necessary to tell him the truth. Every day the old man kept the secret was another day Tony wanted to punch him. To rip into him and destroy whatever he held dear to him. Which, to be frank, had been Tony’s motivation in the beginning when he joined Hydra. Now? Well, he liked to get what he wanted, and Hydra was a good way to achieve that. Especially seeing as his beloved Pepper and Platypus were still on his side. Momentarily lost in his reminiscing he chuckled darkly as he remembered how he and Rhodey had to held Pepper back so that she wouldn’t hunt down Rogers and punch him, with her killer heels. 

Rogers tentative: “Tony?” brought him back to the situation on hand. 

With a grace he has been born  with , ease and fluidity which had been crafted over years over years in front of cameras he slipped on his most open and amused facade. “Don’t worry Grandpa 1 and 2… ugh I should think of another nickname for sure- I think frostbite or something. Hey Barnes, Frostbite sounds good? or Snowflake? No wait- Terminator! Yeah that one fits. Very well- as I was saying, don’t worry you two. It’s quite flattering knowing that Hydra fears me. So… Cap? You need to keep your boyfriend contained for now. Moments like this are exactly why. We don’t know how much Winter Soldier  will  surface from time to time. That being said- I’ll get going to my lab. Let’s see what I can come up with.”

After that word vomit, he turned without batting another eye at James and patted Steve on his shoulder for a short moment. “Thank you so much, Tony. We appreciate everything you do for us.”

‘he’s not even denying the boyfriend part- huh... Well, looks like someone's heart will be broken rather soon.’    
“Don’t mention it Cap. See ya.”


	2. Of plans and irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is annoyed, JARVIS is helpful. And James just wants to be with Tony.  
> Also they forge escape plans a and b.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say by March?
> 
> This fool meant in March.
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay. Still no beta because we die with our own mistakes apparently.
> 
> Please mind the updated tag. I didn't want to go into the bashing, it just happened.

Rogers had stayed a long time with James and only after he nearly fell on his face out of fatigue did he retired for the time being. As Romanoff was currently investigating another lead to one Hydra base, and Thor was busy visiting Dr. Forster, the only other awake residents of the Tower had been Barton and Banner and Tony himself. Tony was aware that Barton kept an eye on the vents in close proximation of James, but Banner was busy with an experiment or another. Which meant for Tony, he only needed to trick Barton. 

Tony knew that he was on the clock, and albeit his brain moving at a speed others could only every dream of, for once a plan didn’t come easily. Him being exparated about the situation, didn’t help as well. He sat in front of a couple of holographs displaying the vents surveillance and Barnes location. He knew he could easily cut off one section of the vents, trapping Barton in it, effically rendering his vigil useless. The problem about that was, that his systems never failed him like that. So he couldn’t justify the closing off. Even if the regular system failed, JARVIS was constantly monitoring every damn little thing. Therefore explaining why the AI didn’t report and got the way free again in the matter few minutes, would be difficult to say the least. 

“Urgh… you’ve got us in some tight spot Buddy…” exclaimed the billionaire.

“Sir, may I?”

“Whatcha want Jarv?”

“If you recall Rogers request for you to help his ‘Bucky’ you have a solidified reason to be in the ‘Hulks foyer’ as you dubbed the room.”

Inclining his head a bit, Tony made a sound of agreement before he stated: “Be that as it may, JARV- which by the way, perfect reason, thanks J- I still have to come up with a reason as to why the vents were cut off and benefittingly for as long as I need to plan a reasonable escape and debrief Jamie on that. Also, we should take into consideration, that Barton will try to contact both, the spangled git and red hair bitch.”

“How about an unplanned update and bot maintenance which lead to me being preoccupied.”

At this Tony had to scoff. JARVIS never was too preoccupied. His AI was more or less omnipresent in the tower therefore this was an insult unparalleled. Sadly, even Romanov thought JARVIS to be a faible computer program and not a self learning self sustaining self aware person. 

“And the contact- oh… wait… in the eyes of the others all kinds of intelligent organisation would want to get their hands on Jamie and my tech… so~ Yeah, J? Run interference with all communication devices, which aren’t used by SI directly, or mine. “

“Will do, Sir. I assume you will heed down?”

“Yup! Time to talk to my personal winter wonderland.”

Sure, those reasons were flimsy and wouldn’t hold on unbiased scrutiny. Still Tony was confident it would work. For one, his team thought little of his favorite creations, for the other every now and then there had been some attacks from intelligent organisation (- namely SHIELD-). 

Should everything come down to it, he figured, he could always claim an attempted security breach from Jamie.

  
  


James was in a foul mood. Not only hadn’t Rogers left for over a day straight, but also the archer has the audacity to think he had hidden himself well in the vents. As if that wasn’t a known fact about the archer. He felt something dark inside him shift and realized that it was most likely the Winter Soldier. Tony had been unbelievably angry when he had left. James had feared that he had lost the other man as a lover in that moment. It had taken the better of two years for him to understand his feelings towards Tony and only recently was secured in his knowledge that Tony would move heaven and hell for him. Losing that, would destroy James. 

After Steve finally left, James settled a bit more cataloging what he saw and remembering snippets Tony had told him over the years. The tower was, if one was friendly with the AI JARVIS impenetrable One of the most secured, if not the safest, place in the world. Normally that would mean James had no chance to get out. Normally he would not only have to worry about the Avengers but also the security system.

Thankfully, James’ normal was far from other villians normal. If he found a way around the Avengers, he could get out without his handlers obvious help. So he could play friendly with Steve and try to play the others until he got an opportunity. However, that would also meant to pretend not to be in love with Tony. Which was something James rather not try. Sighing, James stopped his pacing and slid to the floor, staring blankly upwards, in a vain attempt to ignore the feeling of being watched.

Suddenly the doors opened again and Tony entered. James perked up. ‘Why is he back? Won’t they find this suspicious? Is he here to punish me?- Ugh no. Stop thinking like that. Edwar-  **_Tony-_ ** hasn’t punished me since HYDRA started to trust him.’ 

When dark eyes fell on the Soldier, he couldn’t help but shiver. The intensity in those had always fascinated James. Whatever the intent was, being reciptiant of 100% of those eye’s focus was intoxicating to James.

The Soldier followed every step Tony took, standing gracefully and moving towards the glass where the genius stopped. They looked at each other for a moment, endless stretched between them. Grey steel asking for forgiveness, liquid amber giving nothing. A whisper deep within him resonated through James’ whole body.  _ Submit and Comply. _

Suddenly Tony’s demeanor changed. Stance becoming wide and open, screaming easy target. Shoulders being forcefully relaxed, hips cocked, leaving the impression of a ‘the devil may care’ attitude. Red and oh so velvety soft lips split into a warm and friendly smile. Tony’s voice was cheerfully when he started: 

“Hey there, winter wonder. I was wondering if you and me could get to know each other. Seeing as you will be hanging around for a while and I most likely will be the one to handle the maintenance of that beautiful tech of yours.”

James wasn’t sure what to answer to that. There was so much wrong with those sentences and yet it was what the Avengers aspected. Tentatively he titled his head. He needed to maintain a facade of a nearly mute man. After all, he hadn’t talked to Steve, so why should he talk to Tony?

Tony clapped his hand jovially and started to say: “Wonderful! Ok, so-”

Before he finished though, the doors were sealed and from the vents an audible click resonated. The whole room was tined in red and light flashed while alarms blared. Immediately James crouched into an attack position, eyes flying left and right, trying to find a way out of the cage. Out of the glass and in front of Tony. His instincts yelled at him to protect his lover, even though James knew that Tony was more than capable to protect himself. Suddenly Tony laughed, at first a low dark chuckle which turned into a full blown sinister laughter the more confused James got. 

“Oh don’t worry, darling. This is J, giving us some alone time.”

When the words registered, James relaxed, letting his forefront fall against the glass directly opposite from Tony. “Tony…”

Tony’s name was like a prayer leaving James lips and the others man features soften. “Hey there sweetheart. I’m not happy about this.”

James could help but flinch at that. “Hey, no. It’s ok. It just moves my plans up a bit. I wanted to wait for a couple more weeks maybe two or three months. But I can’t ignore that they decided to take what is mine. I will destroy them and then we will activating  _ protocol Superior _ , finally getting us where we belong. On the top of the food chain, darling.”

The Soldier stared wide eyed at his lover. “Pro-protocol  _ Superior _ ? But… you said you don’t… Only as last resort, Tony.”

“Yes, I know sweetheart. I know. And I promise you, it is the last resort. I am done with this all. The Avengers, the leftover SHIELD, the defenders and all the other wanna be heros. If the accords wouldn’t have limited me as well, I would have made sure that they are embellished. But they would have resulted in you being a criminal again, in you being taken away from me as a scapegoat. I couldn't let that happen.”

James knew the unsaid words. James felt the same. If someone would try to take Tony from him? He would gladly dip into the Winter Soldier's mindset and claw, squeeze, rip apart whoever dared to even try keeping them from each other. 

“Hush, I know you want to say things too, darling, but the time is limited. And we need to discuss your outbreak. Meaning we need to get to business now, lovey dovey talk later.”

“My breakout should only happen with you.”

Tony shook his head slightly. “Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart. But we need to get you out. Then I concentrate on making them pay, especially Rogers for daring to assume you are his, and then I come to you and we will finish taking over the world. So that our snake buddies are happy and content for a while.”

The words burned with jealousy. Albeit James hadn’t spoken them himself, he could taste that emotion the moment the name Rogers had left Tony’s lips. Despite his earlier nonchalant attitude, Tony’s anger burned hot and bright. A fire which would burn whatever came in it’s way. James didn’t envy the Avengers.

“How do you plan on getting me out?”

“Easy. Right now JARVIS pretends an attack from outside while he did bot and mainframe maintenance. Not that that would be a problem in reality, but the idiots woefully underestimate my creations. I have yet to release ULTRON, but I won’t hesitate any longer if plan a fails. Plan a includes you playing nice to the senile capsicle. You need to fool him. He needs to think that you are just about to recover your memories. Nat will be send to a mission in a week. Can you fool her that long?”

James gave Tony a determined nod. He would try at least. James felt like he had caused his lover enough headaches already and really didn’t want him to have to release ULTRON. “Tell me what else you planned. What about us?”

“Oh that’s easy. The birdbrain already listen to me suggesting to get to know you. That’s exactly what we will keep playing at for the next couple days. Then, when Steve got tired of waiting he will release you, despite my protest. Then, just because I protested some more, he will insist on you spending all the time with us in the team events. Unfortunately you will, when we watch a movie, lose your shit and hit Steve. Make sure to portray a believable panic attack. Also, do me a favor and use your metal fist when hitting that ‘Captain I’m always right’. When you then try to claw your way out, JARVIS will block the elevator- we can’t pull off another malfunction in that short amount of time without the spider getting suspicious.”

James nodded along, trying to reduce the words to the data he needed. He loved Tony’s voice and he was aware that the other had reduced his rambling to a bare minimum. Still, the disdain for Rogers and the other Avengers leaked through more than the Soldier needed for the mission parameters. 

“Tony, I don’t love him. Tell me what else you require of me.”

That seemed to bring Tony back on track as he continued to explain how James was supposed to ‘accidently’ screw his arm so that Tony needed to repair it. They were aware that Steve or one of the others would want to watch for the first few times. Therefore James needed to screw the arm up badly enough to justify a lot of long seasons. Tony’s estimated time frame for them was two months. 

“You’re sure this will work?”

The look that comment earned James was icier than siberia itself and left him shivering. Taking a step back, memories of the earliest days between them trying to overwhelm him, James ducked his head and lowered his gaze submittingly. 

The blaring had long faded and thus the Solder could hear the soft sigh.

“Sorry, Snowflake. I’m just stressed. Yes, I’m sure this will work. As long as we both can keep our heads down enough and our hands off each other.”

James could feel the warmth spreading in him. Sure Tony still wasn’t happy. Sure Tony would find the time to punish him, if only with ignoring him for a bit. But as of right now, Tony was here, with him, planning his escape and the destruction of the Avengers for good.


End file.
